Never Giving Up
by Lt.Cmmdr. XFileUSS Enter
Summary: Scully can't remember who she is or what happened to her....I'm sorry I dissapeared off the face of the earth. But if you're still out there & interested, please let me know! Thanks! ..
1. Who am I?

Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
Note: I'm still in the process of writing this, don't know when on Earth my next point will be. I know she'll wind up remembering things kinda fast, and this will probably turn out really awfull, so, fair warning...  
She walked down the streets, towards a destiny she did not know. She'd been sleeping where she could, having no money, and her clothes were now tattered.  
  
She couldn't remember who she was. Where she came from. Who she belonged to. How old was she. What did she do for a living.  
  
What troubled her most was whether or not when she found out who she was, whether she would like the person that was her.  
  
Or atleast her past.  
  
Her name. She'd caught her reflection several times, trying to decide on a name that suited her.  
  
She couldn't decide.  
  
The cold December wind bit her, like ice sinking into her bone. She stopped infront of a building, much like the others: worn brick, list of people who lived there.  
  
Somehow, though, something told her to go in. Yet, she stood there, hesitating, unsure. She didn't know what she'd find. What if she knocked on a door, asked for help, and when her situation was discovered, the person would pretend he or she knew her, while he or she really had a darker purpose.  
  
She continued to stand there, looking up at the bright windows, wondering.  
  
She wondered how she'd gotten into this mess. The first thing about her "life" she remembered was waking up in a park....somewhere....She'd wandered about, and recognized certain places as being in Washington, D.C.  
  
Did she live here? Was she on vacation?  
  
Something forced her into the building. Whether it was cold, or hunger, or curiosity, or just hoping to find someone to help her, she did not know, but the compulsion was stronger than anything she'd ever felt. WEll. What she remembered ever feeling.  
  
She ran up several flights of stairs, as though knowing her destination without ever being there.  
  
Or had she?  
  
The questions taunted her, made her anxious. She felt as though she could trust no one.  
  
She looked up at the doors and the apartment numbers.  
  
37..38...39....40....41.....42....  
  
42....She'd knock on door number 42. That was a nice, round, bright, even number, right? Still, she hesitated.  
  
But when she did knock, a woman immiediatly opened it. It was an older woman, maybe 40s or 50s, brown-red hair, darker than her own. She had a kindly face. Though, of course, she did not know it.  
  
"Dana?" asked the woman.  
  
Presently, a man came to the door once he'd heard the woman pronounce the name.  
  
"Scully!" he cried.  
  
"I'm sorry...." the Jane Doe responded. "Do I, uh, know you?"  
  
"Dana....Dana...."the woman was confused.  
  
"I'm afraid I find myself in a unique situation," Jane continued, "I...uh, can't remember who I am."  
  
"Oh, Dana." The woman hugged her. "My gosh....Dana." She cried. 


	2. Starting over

Disclaimer: And all that jazz  
  
Author's Note: I've returned!!  
  
Thank you for all of your reviews! I'm sorry I have posted (not that you're all that disappointed or anything.lol) but I had writer's block..it's not over yet, it's still there, but I managed to forge on.  
  
If I have any viewers out there at all anymore, please review, just to let me know you are here.  
  
Warning: Because I have little to no patience, Everyone's favorite Dana Scully may very well regain her memory quite quickly. ====================== The man ushered her in, the woman gave her clothes to change into, then they sat her on the couch.  
  
"Dana..."  
  
The man placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.  
  
"I know you?"  
  
"YEs....uhm..." He began. "This is uh....This is your mother....Maggie Scully.....uhm.....My name is Fox Mulder."  
  
"Are you my relative? A freind?"  
  
"A friend....I'm uh....I'm your partner."  
  
"My partner?"  
  
"In the F.B.I."  
  
Jane Doe, presumably a certain Dana Scully, was shocked.  
  
"Your name is Special Agent Dana Scully."  
  
"Dana Scully." She murmured. "When did I....uh...."  
  
"In a minute. Perhaps your history will make it clearer. In the F.B.I. there is a frowned upon division known as The X-Files. It reasearches paranormal phenomena. Aliens, ghosts....things deamed by the F.B.I. to be unexplainable. LEt's just say I'll believe anything, and you'll believe anything with science in it. Your a----"  
  
"----Medical doctor."  
  
Fox looked at her surprised.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I got a bad wound, but I knew how to dress it. I kinda figured."  
  
"Well....uhm...."  
  
"How long have we worked together?"  
  
"This makes our 7th year."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I'm amazed you put up with me this long myself."  
  
Dana chuckled.  
  
"Fox...." She began, then stopped when she saw his expression.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said realizing. "It's just you haven't called me that since the first few cases we had. I even made my parents call me Mulder....Mulder." He was having extreme deja vu.  
  
"Mulder..." she mumbled, a bit ashamed, not so much for the mistake, but for not remembering. "Mulder....How did I ,uh...."  
  
"Two weeks ago. We were investigating a case about this guy who was murdering people through bi-location."  
  
"At least....That's what you thought."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Maggie remained silent. It was too painful to chime in just yet. How could she explain over 30 years of memories?  
  
"We were chasing after him. We were separated. When we found him....you were gone....You don't....uh...."  
  
"Remember? All I know is that I woke up in a park about.....2 days ago." She said, surprised.  
  
"We'll get to the bottom of this, Scully. I promise..We should get you to a hospital....Get you checked out."  
  
Fox....Mulder....drove them to the hospital as Dana....Scully's (As Mulder called her.) mother held her tightly.  
  
When the tale ended, Scully could only think about the more tragic parts. Melissa....Deep Throat......Mr. X.......Would she ever regain these memories?  
  
They examined her thoroughly, and a doctor came out to address the friends and relatives.  
  
"She's just fine. She can go home. No damage done...."  
  
"Her memories?"  
  
"Sometimes random things will trigger it. The best thing, I think, is for her to return to work."  
  
Scully agreed. She wanted to. Actually, certain things, protocol the such, about the F.B.I. were surfacing....just nothing personal, and definitely no cases.  
  
With Skinner's permission (apparently the man was Scully's boss), Scully returned to the F.B.I.  
  
When she walked into her office, the first thing she noticed was Mulder's poster. (Well, actually, the first thing she noticed was that there was only one desk.) It read, 'I want to Believe,' and had a U.F.O. on it. Somehow it triggered something.  
  
"Mulder...." She turned to look at him. It was plain to see that this was hard for him. She was his Scully, but she couldn't remember ever being with him. She tried to ignore the look in his eyes, as he tried to hide it. "Mulder....I uh...." She pulled her hand away from the base of her neck, where it had automatically flown at the sight of the poster. "I...uh....can't remember something....Or rather....I'm, uh, remembering something....I was, ummm, abducted......Or something....And there was a metal thing, a...uh...a chip, placed here in my neck."  
  
"That's right." Mulder smiled a little, not at the memory, but at the fact that there was a chance she could be his old Scully again. "You had it removed."  
  
"I know," she stopped for one brief moment, surprised at her own words. "It....did something......it gave me something." She strained trying to remember, although, all that did was make her more frustrated because she didn't know how to recall something she didn't even know happened until it came out of her mouth. Tears began to form; it hurts not knowing who you are, or what you like....  
  
"What did it give me, Mulder!?" She cried in frustration.  
  
"Cancer."  
  
She moved her head, trying to force back tears. Mulder recognized the gesture as being a purely-Scully-gesture....some things never change, eh?  
  
"But....it went into remission." It came out as a statement, though meant as a question.  
  
"Yeah. I managed to find a replacement chip in a Pentagon. We put it where the chip once was....It put your cancer into remission."  
  
Scully turned to look at the desk.  
  
"I don't have a desk, do I?"  
  
"You've always had a grudge against me for that." Mulder said, keeping back a smile.  
  
Scully turned to look at him. "Where do we start?"  
  
Mulder moved to grab a case file, a little surprised at how things must go on.  
  
"There's a girl who thinks she's been abducted."  
  
"We've seen hundreds of cases, just like that.......We have, haven't we, Mulder?"  
  
"Yeah..?"  
  
"What makes this one special?"  
  
"The girl's sister has recently gone missing, and she feels that we can help her."  
  
"Well," Scully said, pausing briefly, "Let's see what we can do about it."  
  
She swallowed.  
  
She didn't want to go on this case only for the girl. She felt awfull admitting that, but aside from wanting the girl's safe return, she wanted to remember her own experience.  
  
She swallowed again, hard.  
  
So, there we go. The one the only. Please review. Tell me what you like, what you hate, what should be added or removed, and that you are out there, like the truth.  
  
Again, sorry for my apparent disappearance off the face of the earth.. 


	3. On with the Case

Disclaimer: Me no own.  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Tell me what you think of this next chapter!  
  
They arrived in Louisiana not too long after, and approached the house. Upon entering, the young lady, Margaret, began to talk.  
  
Scully, however, was not listening.  
  
She was skimming over photos in the house. Her eyes landed on a photo of Margaret and a man about her age, presumably her brother. Kyle?....Why had that name come to mind? What significance could it hold?  
  
"You have a brother. His name is Kyle?" Scully asked. She received two odd stares, one from the girl, and one from her partner.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I just said that."  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Scully turned back to the photos.  
  
Back in the car, Scully turned to Mulder.  
  
"I knew she had a brother...."  
  
Mulder remained silent, expecting her to continue. When she didn't, he piped up.  
  
"Scully....?"  
  
"I didn't hear her mention her brother. Truth be told, I wasn't paying attention. But I saw a picture of her with a man about her age. They had a remarkable resemblance....I just .... knew...."  
  
"Her brother has gone missing too, you know."  
  
"Both of them? When'd the brother go missing?"  
  
"A year or two ago..But, the sister's case would seem unrelated."  
  
Scully remained silent, and Mulder received the impression that the conversation had ended, so he pulled out of the driveway. Back on the highway, approaching the hotel, Scully shook her head, and pulled out a pad.  
  
"What was the girl's last name again?"  
  
"Margaret O'Sheal."  
  
"O'....Sheal....Thanks." She said, writing it down.  
  
"Why'd'you ask, Scully?"  
  
"I umm, want to do a little family research...."  
  
"Have fun. Her father's high up there, Mr. Military, he is."  
  
Scully smiled a little. "You're forgetting my father was a captain in the military...."  
  
There was a pause, and Scully realized what she just said. Looking up, she met Mulder's surprised gaze.  
  
"Eyes on the road, Mulder...." she instructed, feeling awkward.  
  
Back at their hotel that evening, Scully studied her laptop and furiously searched archives. Mulder brought in some Chinese food for her, but she was afraid she wasn't much company.  
  
He soon began to get up to leave.  
  
"Wait, Mulder...." Scully turned around in her chair. "Mulder....I can't help feeling there's a connection between this case....and...you..."  
  
Mulder looked at her blank.  
  
"I don't think so, Scully. I----"  
  
"No, I don't meant he people or the circumstances or....Do you have a sister?"  
  
Mulder looked at her a minute, and put his hand on the doorknob as he answered with, "Yeah."  
  
He waited to see if she had anymore. He wished she'd just hurry up and remember this part.  
  
"I....I uh.....I can't..grasp..anything else, Mulder. But there is more, isn't there?" She looked up hopefully, then added, "Just 'yes' or 'no'..I want to remember on my own."  
  
Mulder swallowed. "Yes," he croaked, then stepped out the door. "Night, Scully."  
  
"Night, Mulder."  
  
The next morning, Scully met Mulder for breakfast.  
  
"Well, there wasn't much I could find," she admitted, "But I did find out that that Kyle O'Sheal....He's also in the military. Well....When they last saw him anyway."  
  
"His sister, that Margaret, said that he was abducted quite often....though, he'd never admitted or accepted that. He claimed he probably just ran away, and suppressed his memories."  
  
"I suppose....I suppose I was something like that?"  
  
Mulder shook his head.  
  
"Not quite," he said. "You never tried to come up with an alternative answer. But for a while there, you just didn't accept anything at all."  
  
"I do now?"  
  
"Do you?" Mulder asked. That shocked Scully. She expected him to just answer her.  
  
"Well..I, umm, I dunno.."  
  
"Scully..Understand something. You're a doctor, you know there have been cases where someone has amnesia, and comes out completely different."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Your going to decide on your own again."  
  
"Mulder--"  
  
"No, Scully. You may very well regain your memories. Believe me, I've seen stranger." He smiled at this a bit, though he showed genuine concern in his eyes, then continued. "As it is, I've seen bits of the old Scully."  
  
"The old Scully?"  
  
Mulder ignored her. "But until then....I can't give you answers. You need to remember on your own. You need to form your own opinions. I can't tell you what to believe or what not to believe."  
  
"I want to believe....but the tools have been taken away from me....Didn't you say something like that, Mulder?"  
  
"More or less. Yes."  
  
Scully gave a weak smile at her cappuccino.  
  
"How shall we pursue this investigation? Obviously, I can't recall any of these abduction-cases."  
  
Mulder nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go to the last known place the girl visited. I was hoping you'd take a look into the girl's personal records...medical, really."  
  
"Sure, Mulder." Scully said, getting up, leaving her cappuccino untouched.  
  
She drove to the girl's doctor's office. She spoke to him at length, though he would not relinquish her files under any circumstances.  
  
"Could you give me the directions to Quarrel's back, Dr.?"  
  
"That's a long way off, Miss Scully."  
  
"I know. But I'd like to see it."  
  
"Sure. Wait here."  
  
At that, Scully was across the room, looking at the girl's files. She jotted down things of interest, then searched for Kyle's. She found it, and quickly faxed it to her computer. Thankfully, the doctor was very slow and thorough in his directions, coming back long after Scully had obtained the information.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Hey Mulder. It's me."  
  
"What'd ya' find?"  
  
"Nothing except that Jennifer O'Sheal is allergic to penicillin.....Oh. And something in Kyle's records. Said that just before his disappearance, his eyes were swimming in black. An appointment was made to treat him, but he disappeared before then."  
  
".."  
  
"Mulder, you know what this is don't you?"  
  
"Y...eah."  
  
"Black oil?"  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"I just....remember.....I mean. It's a virus. Alien?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Scully strained, not good while driving.  
  
"It....is absorbed into you. Takes over you...." She sighed briskly. "No. Nothing more."  
  
"You got the gist of it, Scully. That's good."  
  
"Mm..Did you find anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Spiff."  
  
Thanks for reading! Please Review! As usual, I have ino/i idea where I'm going with this, but I'm going to try and post soon. With any luck, things will eventually make sense. 


	4. Remembering Sisters

Disclaimer: lalalalalala  
  
A/N: Welp, I know this is a *really* short chapter, but I'm feeling writer's-block-ish. Plus I'm going away in a week or so, and I want to make sure I update before then..I'll try to have another chapter before I leave though!  
  
Thanks to Rose Ru and l.l. for reviewing!  
  
==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+  
  
Scully rolled over in her sleep that night.  
  
"It's your sister...." He was saying. "She's....she's been shot."  
  
She awoke with a start as her alarm clock rang. She dressed, and quickly jogged down the steps to meet Mulder for breakfast.  
  
"Melissa....She's....Someone killed her."  
  
Mulder looked up from his toast, his eyes sympathetic to the new realization.  
  
"Scull--"  
  
"--Am I right??"  
  
He sighed. "Yes."  
  
"Oh gosh..." she moaned, slumping into her seat. Mulder, unsure of how to help her, simply reached over and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
When she looked up again, he said quietly, "You gonna be ok?"  
  
She only sniffed and nodded.  
  
"Was her murder ever solved?"  
  
"Not....not in the way you would have liked it...No."  
  
"The guy..he, uh....he died in prison."  
  
"It was made to look like a suicide.."  
  
Scully was silent, just staring blankly at her coffee. Mulder recognized that dazed, lonesome look..Though he really only saw it a handfull of times before..Once being the first time Scully found out Melissa died.  
  
Moments stretched into minutes. Finally, without moving her eyes from the point on which they had been fixed, she stated blandly, "Did you find anything else,.....Mulder?"  
  
"Uhhhh-No,no." He said, thrown off guard. "I, uhm..There's a train-yard, not too far from her. I'm, uhm, gonna have a nose around."  
  
She nodded, her eyes still fixed. She was still probably processing the information.  
  
"Uh, Scully....uh...If you..want to take..the day..you know..I'd understand completely.."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'll come with you to the train yard.." She said with an indifferent tone, breaking eye contact with that fixed point in time.  
  
"You sure, Scully?"  
  
"Mulder."  
  
He nodded. It was the same reason she had continued to work after her father's funeral.  
  
Although, this time, finding closure to take strength from might take a little longer.  
  
They drove to the yard, and began to peer into the windows of the trains. From behind them came queer sounds, and when the looked, they saw three black cars driving like mad away from a train.  
  
It was too late to catch up, and Mulder busted down the train's door.  
  
Everywhere was evidence that Margaret O'Sheal had been there..or someone had.  
  
"We've missed them, Scully..." He kicked some strewn papers. "We've missed them!!" He thundered, and continued on his rant.  
  
Scully only bent down and began to scoop the papers up.  
  
"Mulder, take a look at this."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
Scully had a sense of deja vu, which, in other circumstances, she would have regarded as a nuisance.  
  
"Here..it's records of past tests...and a list of names....Jennifer Colley....Patricia Canuus.....Samantha McGeeves....  
  
But Mulder had begun to walk off.... Scully got up and chased after him.  
  
She stopped him by putting her hand on his arm. He looked at her, and saw her eyes wide with a knowing-sympathy.  
  
"You're sister, Mulder..." She said. "She....She's dead."  
  
Mulder looked away, forcing back emotions.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She was taken...she.." Scully stopped, realizing that though Mulder was happy when she remembered, this was a painful discovery for him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mulder." She muttered quietly.  
  
Mulder nodded, and gave her a week smile, before motioning for her to walk with him.  
  
==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+==+  
  
So that's it..Tell me what you like, hate, and what "eh, so-so"! Please review.Thanks! 


	5. The Kyle Connection

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. You know the drill.  
  
A/N: Again, a short chapter, but I needed to post something so..Here it is! I know it's not exactly the greatest, but what can I say? Writer's block does not look kindly upon me. Anywho, thanks for reviewing..Keep 'em coming!  
  
"They won't be comming back here, Scully...." Mulder said that night at dinner.  
  
"What should we do? We don't have Mr. X anymore...."  
  
"....I know."  
  
They were silent for sometime.  
  
"If you ask me, Mulder..We should be taking advantage of the train yards. Collect some info, maybe--"  
  
Scully stopped fiddling with her salmon and looked up.  
  
"--What were the circumstances revolving around Kyle's disappearance, Mulder?"  
  
Mulder looked up, a little surprised.  
  
"Well, it, uh....It remains unsolved.....I can have Skinner fax over the report if you'd like...."  
  
"Yeah. That'd be great."  
  
Mulder watched as Scully went back to her salmon.  
  
"Why, uh, why do you ask?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, well...I dunno....Just a hunch....I mean, I know you said these two cases seem unrelated....Mulder..? Margaret's sister, Jennifer....She went missing two weeks ago, didn't she?"  
  
"Yep." Mulder sounded uninterested. But Scully's wheels were turning.  
  
"That's when I went missing.." Scully mused aloud, not caring whether Mulder heard or not. "And..when I went..." She shook her head, not sure of herself anymore.  
  
She looked across the table and found Mulder watching her.  
  
"Go on."  
  
She smiled and shook her head again. "Go on what?"  
  
"Go on. I think you're on to something."  
  
"No, I, uh....I can't think of anything more."  
  
"Jenifer O'Sheal went missing when you did....to the day, in fact. Her brother was Mr. Military..none of the family knew what he did really....You both went missing....come to think of it....the way you both went missing-- on the job, I mean....well....You have to admit it's strange, and...."  
  
Mulder seemed to be discussing the possibilities more to himself than with anyone else. He seemed thoughtful, and reflective, and Scully wasn't sure if she should wake him up from this daze. Finally, mustering up the courage, and taking in what he had been rambling about, she opened her mouth and spoke.  
  
"Mulder, what are you getting at? Shadow government conspiracy?"  
  
"Maybe.." Mulder droned thoughtfully. "..I don't know just yet....But I think you're right. It may be worth it to take a look at Kyle's case...."  
  
Mulder took out money, placed it on the table to pay the bill, and then he jumped up and left the building. Scully could only watch him leave, now in a daze herself. She hoped she hadn't misled him, or implanted a false hope of figuring out what had happened to her. She doubted Kyle had anything to do with this. Not the way Mulder was talking about. After all, he'd gone missing two years ago..He couldn't have any involvement....  
  
But then...how had she recognized him?  
  
A/n: I know this is a short chapter. (Shorter than the last? I'm not sure.) But I figured I should get something up here, and here it is. I tried, what can I say? Please review! I'd appreciate it. Let me know if you hate it, if it's half-way decent, or if it's O.K. Thanks! 


	6. Someone's Taken An Interest

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Files, Mulder, Scully, Skinner, Melissa Scully..the list goes on and on. Y'all know the drill.  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for not updating sooner. Lots has been going on in the family, and let's just say that I've been running around like a chicken without a head. Anywho, I'll try to update more often. I still do not know where I am going with this, so bear with me..and, enjoy! Please review so I know if y'all are still interested! ============================================================================ ==================================================  
  
She sighed, and jumped up after Mulder, but by the time she got out of the resteraunt, he was no where in sight. That established, she sighed and headed back to her hotel room.  
  
She opened her laptop and stared at it intently. It had been disturbing her that she could remember her own password. She'd tried everything: Melissa, Scully, Truth, The Truth, The Truth Is Out There, Trustno1, and even Skinner. But nothing worked.  
  
She tapped her foot against her bed, then pulled her self into a cross- legged position before settling down to try again. She closed her eyes, and focused all of her energy, trying to think of something or someone that held a great deal of meaning to her.  
  
She cocked her head before typing a name that came to mind, "Queequeg." She paused, then hit Enter.  
  
She was in.  
  
Scully was elated! Finally, acess to her files! She began to pull through her files, just looking around, trying to jog memories. Several things clicked, but nothing major..  
  
She came across something labeled, "X-Logs." Scully frowned, then opened it. She found a detailed case-log, more or less a diary of a sort. It dated back atleast 5 years, and she had to smile at some of the things that she read.  
  
i"Found keys. Were in Mulder's draw. Very Suspicious."  
  
"Found wallet. In Mulder's draw. I'm not liking this."  
  
"Phone in Mulder's draw. Hmmm....Is this some sort of sick joke?"  
  
"He claims ignorance....then suggested that fact that everything turned up in his draw is an X-File. I've never been more tempted to slap him."  
  
"Nothing."/i  
  
She laughed a little, and closed out the application, moving to other section of her computer, exploring her own files with completely new eyes.  
  
At about 2:00 A.M., Scully awoke with a start. It was pitch-black in her room, and her screen-saver had long been on. She quickly shut down her laptop, and went to knock on Mulder's door.  
  
"Mulder?" She knocked gently. "Mulder, It's me."  
  
She waited.  
  
"Mulder? Mulder, are you okay? Mulder, I'm comming in."  
  
Gingerly, she pulled open the door, drew her gun, and called again, "Mulder!?"  
  
She poked about, flipping on the light. Where could he still be? As she wondered that, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around, ready to defend herself.  
  
"Woah now!" It was Mulder, just about as startled as she was.  
  
"Mulder!" She panted, "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
He laughed slightly.  
  
"Where've you been, Mulder?"  
  
"Got the file Skinner faxed us."  
  
"Uh, great, thanks." She said, taking it. "Mulder..." She asked again, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Around.." He sighed as she glared at his back. He quickly turned around, turned off the lights, and lowered the window shades. "I took a little drive. What you said about Kyle, and the sister....It made sense. And I took it upon myself to go back to the train cars."  
  
"Without me?"  
  
"......"  
  
Mulder was silent. He hadn't dragged her along, slightly afraid that if he did, she'd disappear again. Perhaps he was paranoid, but....  
  
Scully sensed that he was feeling overly-protective at the moment, and she sighed, sat on the bed, and said, "What'd you find?"  
  
"Not a whole lot." He admitted. "A tape....I'm willing to bet you my next paycheck that it's of a government operated experiment."  
  
"The train yards aren't terribly far away, Mulder....What's taken you so long?"  
  
It was Mulder's turn to sigh, and he looked to the window behind him.  
  
"I've spent the few hours taking the round-a-bout way of getting here....It would appear," He tapped the window through the blinds, in a gesture pointing to a parked car outside, "That someone's taken a great interest in me."  
  
He snapped the blinds closed, and smiled weakly at her.  
  
"I've been followed."  
  
Author's Note: Please review! Tell me what you love, hate, despise, would like to kill, you could do without, and what was "eh.so-so." 


End file.
